


Morning Rituals

by rightsidethru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (On a random thing though... I never got the 2.5 kids thing. How can you have .5 of a kid??), And they have the 2.5 kids and white picket fence., Because they both deserve all the happy things in life yesssssss., Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles and Derek are married., Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/pseuds/rightsidethru
Summary: It's morning and time to get up to start the day.(aka: the requested Sterek domestic fluff ficlet ;D)





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> So this ficlet is for [captainpettie](https://captainpettie.tumblr.com/) for the [absolutely gorgeous aesthetic](http://rightsidethru.tumblr.com/post/164750972461/captainpettie-slytherin-scorpio-intj) that she did for me.
> 
> I offered to write her something and Rachel asked for: "Ummm well I’m definitely a Sterek girl and I’m a sucker for anything domestic - especially fics where Stiles and Derek adopt!!! Kid!fics are my ~~secret~~ weakness."
> 
> So here you go, my dear. Hope you enjoy it! :)

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Papa, up! Papa! Paaaapaaaaa!”

Derek groaned quietly as the sound of pattering feet accompanied the early morning war cries, and he did his best to ignore the yells’ very existence by shifting just enough to press his face against the pale curve of Stiles’ shoulder. “Your son’s awake,” the Alpha werewolf rumbled tiredly against sleep-warm skin.

There was a pointed sort of silence from his partner—and then, suddenly, the younger man snorted sleepily in amusement and wiggled just enough to shove his head beneath the pile of pillows scattered all along the bed’s headboard. “Before sunrise, he’s _your_ son,” Stiles answered back and burrowed more pointedly beneath both blankets and pillows.

The reply was enough to startle Derek into a surprised blink, and the ‘wolf pulled back from his sleepy husband to stare down at Stiles’ mole-dotted back, shifting his attention to the milky, grey-tinged light that peeked out from around their bedroom windows’ curtains. 

“Did you… just _Lion King_ quote me?” the hazel-eyed man asked incredulously, trying to decide if he was more impressed by the sheer gall of Stiles’ claim—considering the fact that Derek had been dealing with early morning hyperactivity (unfortunately inherited from said Daddy) for the past two weeks—or by how appropriately timed Stiles’ response had been (which led Derek to believe that it was a reply that his husband had been hanging onto for quite some time to have it so perfectly done).

The Spark’s reply came in the form of a sleepy snicker, and Derek knew that, judging how the other man’s body was slowly relaxing back against the mattress, curled fingers falling open to reveal vulnerable, thin skin to the ‘wolf’s forest-tinted gaze, Stiles was already more than half-asleep yet again.

Heaving a heavy, put-upon sigh, Derek grumbled quietly to himself and eased out of their bed; a pair of sweatpants was quickly donned, shimmied into with long experience, and the Alpha ‘wolf opened the bedroom door to be faced with a pair of wide, whiskey-hued eyes.

“Papa!” Aleksy cheered happily upon catching sight of Derek and immediately opened up his arms to be picked up; the image was one that the ‘wolf had come across multiple times over the years—but one that also never failed to make his heart melt at the trust and love and affection layered within that particular gesture.

“Hey, baby,” Derek answered in reply and scooped the three year-old up in one arm to head towards the nursery to grab Aleksy’s sister while he was at it. “You’re up earlier than usual. Sleep okay?”

“Yes!” Aleksy chirped happily and pressed a messy kiss to Derek’s bristly cheek. “All good dreams, Papa. But today is _Saturday_. I _counted_ on the ‘lendar, and that means _family day_ , Papa!” As his son burbled happily to him about what he hoped to do today since everyone was home for the weekend, Derek hip-checked the nursery door open and smiled at the sight of his ten month-old daughter already sitting up and staring expectantly at the entrance for his arrival.

It took only a few moments before Derek had Laura settled comfortably in his free arm—the little girl nestling still sleepily against the meat of his shoulder, breathing in the comforting scents of her fathers and warm skin—and the older man carefully made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen where _everyone_ would soon enough be demanding breakfast from him (lazy husbands included).

“A new space museum opened up in Sacramento. Do you want to go visit it after we wake your Daddy up?” the Alpha asked his children as he got out all of the necessary foodstuffs and cooking supplies he’d need to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. 

From the way that Aleksy’s eyes widened at the suggestion, Derek figured that their plans for the day were decided then and there—Laura would be happy enough to do whatever, just as long as she got to spend the day with her parents, especially considering the fact that Stiles had been relatively absent the past week in particular as he worked on a difficult case.

To prove his point, she grumbled something that may have been an assent even as she curled down to sleepily press her face against the tray of her high chair. Within moments, she was back to dozing: most definitely taking after her ‘Daddy’ in her dislike of early mornings and relative, regular refusal to leave her bed unless she had no other choice (typically when Aleksy was determined to have the entire household awake since, in usual three year-old logic, if _he_ was awake, then it meant that _everyone else_ needed to be, too).

It wasn’t long after the scent of cooking breakfast foods filled the house that Derek felt a pair of strong arms slid around his sides to wrap around the Alpha’s waist. “Food…?” Stiles tiredly asked as he pressed his nose against the nape of Derek’s neck, tone of voice still hopeful even though the younger man was still more asleep than awake. It was enough that the hazel-eyed ‘wolf needed to hide a smile as he flipped the current batch if pancakes to cook the opposite side.

“I don’t know,” Derek readily replied even as he leaned back into his husband’s embrace. “Are you awake enough to set the table and pour some milk for the kids? If so, I _might_ be able to scrounge up some extra for a layabout mooch.”

“You love me enough to feed me,” the amber-eyed FBI agent declared with far more confidence than he should probably be feeling—but he accompanied the claim with a teasing scrape of his teeth over the crook of the Alpha’s throat; it was a familiar, intimate gesture, and Derek closed his eyes for a beat of his heart to shift more completely against the solid weight of the younger man behind him.

They lingered like that for just a moment or two longer before Stiles reluctantly pulled away from Derek to do as the elder had requested: placing plates and silverware on the counter in preparation for the food, as well as filling his children’s favorite sippy cups with milk and handing them out with a sort of regal flair that had Aleksy and Laura giggling in amusement at their Daddy’s actions.

Glancing over his shoulder to watch, Derek couldn’t help but smile—quiet, happy, loving, and loved in turn.

::fin::


End file.
